A rollator is made for the persons who have functional disorder in their lower limbs and who can not use crutches or canes. The main function of the rollator is to support the body weight of the user and to keep the balance of the human body, so as to assist the user in standing and walking. There are mainly two types of the rollator, i.e. fixed rollator and foldable rollator. For the convenience for the user to have a rest during walking, an integrated seat plate is usually provided. Normally, the foldable rollator which is adapted to be rotated inwards or folded longitudinally has a reduced width after folding, and is only adapted to be stored after folding and can not be used for other purposes.